Pokémon Mundo Misterioso: Exploradores Legendarios
by Wolfreez
Summary: Una antigua leyenda ocurrida hace 2 siglos verá su renacimiento. Un joven espíritu ha sido llamado a ser el siguiente humano en venir al mundo de los Pokémon a cumplir una importante misión. –¿Se-será posible? Esa roca es... es la misma de aquella antigua leyenda.
1. Prólogo: El Renacimiento de una leyenda

_¡Saludos y bienvenido!_

 _Parece que has tenido unos problemas últimamente, pero no te preocupes._

 _En estos momentos estás atravesando un portal que te llevará al mundo Pokémon._

 _Pero antes de llegar, necesito que me respondas unas preguntas, ¿Vale? Es menester saber qué tipo de persona eres._

 _El mundo Pokémon es… Muy distinto al de los humanos. Podría decir que es mucho más puro, pero todo ser vivo tiene una naturaleza especial lo cual determina la convivencia entre sus vecinos._

 _Tu naturaleza podría ser Audaz… O quizás Tímida, Modesta, Alegre…_

 _Así que… ¡Vamos a empezar!_

 _No te rompas mucho la cabeza con cada pregunta; solo confía en ti mismo y en tu interior._

 _Primeramente… ¿Te resulta fácil presentarte a ti mismo cuando conoces a otras personas?_

 _ **La verdad es… Sí. Aunque soy un poco juicioso al principio.**_

 _Eso quiere decir que… ¿No entablarías amistad con una persona por su aspecto?_

 _ **Creo que no. Pienso que las intenciones de alguien pueden verse a través de sus ojos.**_

 _Y a los que escoges para entablar amistad... Supongo que los estimarás mucho._

 _ **Sí, en verdad los estimo demasiado.**_

 _Eso quiere decir que te dolería mucho si alguna vez te hicieran algo malo… ¿O no te afectaría mucho?_

 _ **Sí, si me dolería. Cuando confío en una persona, se vuelve muy cercano a mí.**_

 _Ya veo... ¿Y te importa mucho lo que los demás piensen de ti? Aparte de tus amigos cercanos, claro._

 _ **No mucho la verdad.**_

 _¿Qué harías si alguien te ofendiera? ¿Tratarías de resolver el problema pacíficamente? ¿Irías de frente a los golpes?_

 _ **Hablaría primero. Y luego iría por los golpes, siempre y cuando se los merezca. ¡Jajaja!**_

 _Oh… ¿Te cuesta demostrar tus sentimientos?_

 _ **Siempre trato de mostrar una cara indiferente, pero… cuando estoy solo, si fluyen.**_

 _¿Te considerarías a ti mismo tímido?_

 _ **Creo que no, me gusta hacer nuevos amigos. Aunque, como ya te dije, soy un poco selectivo.**_

 _Creo que ya empiezo a ver tu naturaleza… Déjame hacerte unas preguntas más. ¿Te gusta estar siempre acompañado de alguien? ¿O prefieres la tranquila soledad?_

 _ **Me gusta estar rodeado de personas que quiero, pero hay veces en que uno necesita estar solo ¿sabes?**_

 _Ya veo… ¿Eres el 'líder' entre tus amigos? ¿O hay alguien más que se ganó la simpatía en el grupo?_

 _ **Hay alguien que siempre quiere ser el centro, pero trato de que la atención gire en torno al grupo, no a uno en específico.**_

 _¿Tus amigos te ven como un líder?_

 _ **Algunos… Pero sé que ese no es mi papel.**_

 _Ahora la última pregunta. ¿Ayudarías a alguien que lo necesite? ¿Aunque no lo conozcas?_

 _ **Creo… Creo que sí. Pero luego de eso me gustaría conocer más a esa persona.**_

 _¿Al ayudar a alguien también serías selectivo?_

 _ **¡No, no! Claro que no. Ayudar a alguien es totalmente diferente.**_

 _Muy bien, ¡hemos terminado! Ahora solo falta una cosa. Necesito que te relajes. Antes de tomar mi decisión final, es menester que mire dentro de tu espíritu._

 _Solo déjate llevar._

…

 _Listo. Tu espíritu es un brillante_ _ **amarillo**_ _._

 _ **¿A-Amarillo?**_

 _Sí, un amarillo puro. Diría que es reluciente como el Sol y majestuoso como la arena de un desierto._

 _Respecto a ti… He analizado todas tus respuestas, y puedo decir que tu naturaleza es…_ _ **Firme**_ _._

 _ **Así que tengo naturaleza Firme… ¿Y qué significa eso?**_

 _Eres una persona decidida que no teme a la adversidad… Aunque en ciertos casos, tus pensamientos te consumen en una gran pena. Tienes un pensamiento justo. Te gusta saber primero la razón de las cosas, aunque te disgusta que estas razones tengan un origen no tan bueno. Eres muy reservado… Tu misma forma de ser te impide mostrar tu parte más sensible._

 _En cuanto a tus amigos… Los valoras mucho, demasiado diría yo. Y eso es bueno. No te consideras su líder, pero algunos te reconocen como tal. Eso dice mucho. Tienes la capacidad de un líder. Un líder que podría guiar a alguien a través del desierto sin perderse o pasar hambre._

 _ **Un líder… ¿de un desierto?**_

 _Sí. Tu carácter es… ¡Como el de un_ _ **Sandshrew**_ _!_

 _ **¿U-un Sandshrew?**_

 _Sí. Ahora, solo una cosa más. Tienes que escoger a alguien que te acompañará. Escogerás a ese que guiarás por el desierto de una aventura renacida._

 _Piénsalo bien y escoge a tu compañero._

…

 _¡Muy bien! ¿A ella es a quien eliges? ¡Que así sea! Lamento decirte que tendré que eliminar tus recuerdos de esta conversación… Y de tu vida pasada… Todo. Es el momento que rehagas tu vida, que seas… El guía del desierto._

 _¡Buena suerte y adiós!_

* * *

Bueno, ¡esta es mi primera historia! Desde hace unos años he estado leyendo muchos fics, siempre quise publicar uno y finalmente me animé. Aún estoy aprendiendo a usar FF, así que si ven algún error lo corregiré lo antes posible.

Déjenme sus reviews, posiblemente suba el siguiente capítulo en la noche. ¡Saludos!


	2. El Encuentro

**Capítulo 1: El** **Encue** **ntro**

 _ **Playa Brisamarina**_

Mientras paseaba por la playa, se percató que un objeto se acercaba flotando por el mar. No lo reconocía muy bien, parecía… ¿Una bolsa? ¿Una botella quizás?

El objeto se iba acercando y ella lo podía percibir mejor ahora. Era una balsa, siendo más específicos, una gran tabla. Sobre ella había una piedra, una muy pequeña a comparación de la tabla. Inscrita en ella había un patrón muy extraño, uno que ella nunca antes había visto. Pero le fascinó, le gustaban las cosas extrañas y nuevas por descubrir. La cogió con sus diminutas patitas con mucho esfuerzo, dispuesta a llevársela.

 _ **Pueblo Meltar**_

La pequeña Petilil recorrió todo el camino de regreso a Pueblo Meltar. Llevaba un dulce brillo alegre en sus pequeños ojos. Sentía que había encontrado el más grande tesoro del mundo, comprimido en una pequeña piedra con un patrón peculiar.

– ¡Epa! Lilly, ¿A dónde vas tan contenta? –preguntó una Mismagius a la ensimismada Petilil.

– ¡Oh, doña Mimí, mire! Me he encontrado esta roca paseando por la playa. ¿A que es bastante bonita, no?

– Realmente es bonita, Lilly –respondió Mimí, sin asombrarse mucho–. Debes estar muy cansada, ¿Quieres que te invite algunos Pokelitos? ¡A mi hija Mirella y a ti les encantan!

Al escuchar 'Mirella', Lilly se estremeció. Esa Misdreavus no le agradaba para nada. Realmente era insoportable, se la pasaba todo el día usando Maquinación para poder idear nuevas formas de fastidiar a Lilly.

– Eh… ¡No! Digo… ¡No, gracias!–dijo algo aturdida la pequeña Petilil–. Ya iba de regreso a mi casa, y ahí tengo lista la cena.

– ¿Estás segura, Lilly?

– ¡Sí! ¡Gracias de todas maneras!

Lilly salió corriendo lo más rápido posible. Siempre que Mimí la invitaba a su casa a comer, Mirella estaba allí con un nuevo truco para fastidiarla.

 _ **Risco Talonflame**_

Por fin, Lilly llegó al Risco Talonflame, su hogar. El risco obtiene su nombre por la peculiar forma que tiene. Parece la cabeza de un Talonflame con su pico abierto y por dentro se puede observar el mar a través del pico abierto.

– Muy bien, la colocaré aquí –se dijo para sí misma–. Mañana sí o sí tengo que ir al gremio.

Esa noche se pudo ver un gran tornado a lo lejos, acompañada de una lluvia intensa y unos cuantos movimientos sísmicos. Lilly estaba asustada. Aunque la lluvia ni el tornado estaban cerca de su pueblo, podía sentir los movimientos sísmicos y temía que en algún momento se acercaran.

Pero el cansancio es fuerte, había estado paseando todo el día. Por fin la venció el sueño y, para su suerte, los fenómenos meteorológicos acabaron al cabo de una hora.

Ya había amanecido. Los primeros rayos del Sol entraban a la cueva dentro del Talonflame y las pequeñas hojas de la cabeza de Lilly podían sentirlos. Eran las cinco de la mañana.

–Aún es muy temprano para ir al gremio –se dijo a sí misma–. Me divertiré un rato y luego iré. Tengo que ir.

Lilly estaba muy entusiasmada, no podía esperar la hora de ir al Pokégremio de Exploradores. Hace ya un buen tiempo que quería formar parte del clan explorador, pero no se atrevía a entrar.

Habían pasado dos horas desde que se despertó y su organismo le pedía alimento. La pequeña Petilil subió las escaleras saliendo a la superficie. Se dirigió a la punta del pico del 'Talonflame' y meditó. Era un Pokémon de tipo Planta, necesitaba absorber la luz solar para hacer la _Fotosíntesis_.

 _ **Pueblo Meltar**_

Después de obtener los nutrientes necesarios, ya podía comer a sus anchas. Fue al mercado del Pueblo Meltar y compró varios Pokelitos y Pokochos de la tienda de los hermanos Kecleon y los comió plácidamente en el parque, admirando a los Luvdisc que nadaban en el lago.

 _ **Playa Brisamarina**_

Era ya mediodía cuando Lilly decidió ir a pasear por la playa, era algo que a ella le relajaba tanto…

Pero al llegar, había alguien ahí. Tirado. No se movía.

– ¡Hay alguien allí tirado! ¡Tengo que hacer algo!

Lilly corrió lo más que pudo con sus pequeñas patas. Por fin lo vio. Era un Sandshrew.

– _¿Qué hace aquí un Sandshrew?_ –pensó Lilly– _Creía que ellos vivían en el Desierto Tormentaoscura… ¿Estará vivo? ¿Y si lo arrastraron las olas? Madre de Arceus…_

En lo que Lilly seguía perdida en sus pensamientos, el inconsciente Pokémon de tipo Tierra empezó a abrir los ojos.

– ¡Hey! ¿Estás bien? Acabo de llegar y te he encontrado tirado en la arena.

Pero Lilly no obtuvo respuesta.

¨ _¿Qué… qué es este lugar?¨_ pensaba el desorientado Sandshrew. ¨ _¿Y quién es este?_ ¨

–Eh–Lilly estaba algo nerviosa–… Bueno, me llamo Lilly y soy una Petilil. ¿Cuál es tu nombre? Es raro ver Sandshrews por aquí, y mucho más cerca del agua.

 _¨ ¿Sandshrew? ¿Esa no es una especie Pokémon?¨._ El Pokémon Ratón aún no entendía la situación en la que se encontraba.

– Este… ¿Por qué dices que soy un Sandshrew? Yo soy un humano.

– ¡¿Qué?!–respondió Lilly, muy sorprendida por la respuesta– Luces como un Sandshrew común y corriente para mí. Si quieres comprobarlo, por aquí hay unos cristales donde podrías ver tu reflejo.

El Sandshrew se puso de pie y fue a verse en los cristales. En lo que iba, sintió su cuerpo muy extraño. Sentía que sus pisadas eran cortas, se sentía algo rechoncho y sentía que podía mover algo atrás de él.

Cuando se miró en el cristal no lo podía creer. Realmente era un Sandshrew.

 _¨ ¿Pero qué demonios? ¡Soy un Sandshrew! Pero… ¿Por qué?¨_

–Y bien–dijo Lilly, sacando de sus pensamientos al Sandshrew–, aún no me has dicho tu nombre.

El Ratón de Tierra no supo que responder. Lo meditó un momento y… nada. No podía recordar nada. Solo sabía que era un humano, pero nada más.

– ¿Cómo que no lo sabes? –Lilly no lo creía, ¡un Pokémon -o humano- no recordaba su nombre!

– Solo recuerdo que soy un humano… Pero, por más que lo intento, no recuerdo como me llamo.

Tenía una triste mirada. Sentía que no tenía rumbo, no sabía ni quien era ni a donde había ido a parar.

–Si no recuerdas tu nombre–Lilly trató de animarlo–, creo que podría ponerte un apodo.

– ¿Apodo? –cuestionó Sandshrew.

– Sí, es para diferenciar a un Pokémon de los demás de su misma especie. Tu sabes, casi todos son iguales.

– V-vale–el ratón aún no sabía a donde llegaba todo esto, ni a donde iba llegar él–.

– Creo… Creo que te llamaré _Halley_. ¿Te gusta? –cuestionó Lilly, con un brillo en los ojos.

– ¿ _Halley_? ¿Por qué?

– Tus ojos me recuerdan al espacio–explicó Lilly–. Y como hay un cometa con ese nombre… Supongo que quedaría bien.

– Oh…–el Sandshrew no había entendido nada–. Me agrada. Un gusto conocerte Lilly.

Por instinto, el Sandshrew iba a extender su pequeño brazo esperando el común apretón de manos. Pero luego se dio cuenta que Lilly no poseía brazos, así que solo le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza.

– Mira, Halley–dijo al fin Lilly, sacando _su roca especial_ del bolso que traía–. ¿Ves esta roca? Recién la encontré ayer, y tiene un patrón inscrito muy peculiar.

Cuando la pequeña Petilil hablaba de la roca, sus ojos empezaban a brillar.

– Espero algún día poder saber qué significa…

– _Así que una roca muy peculiar… ¿No, Lilly?_

Lilly se estremeció. Esa voz… Esa voz era de…

– ¡Mirella! ¿Y también tú, Senko?–la Petilil no podía estar más furiosa– ¿Qué hacen aquí?

– Esta es una playa _libre_ , plantita–respondió con dureza el Ekans de nombre Senko–. Así que… ¿ _una roca extraña y posiblemente valiosa?_ Nosotros tomaremos eso.

– ¡No! –respondió Lilly temerosa pero decidida– Es mi tesoro personal, no puedo dejar que te lo lleves!

– ¿Pero qué hará una simple cobarde contra nosotros? –cuestionó la Misdreavus– Tu _tipo elemental_ ni siquiera es _eficaz_ contra el mío, o el de Senko. Así que no podrías hacernos frente. Ahora, ¡dame eso!

Con un movimiento raudo, la serpiente morada arranchó del bolso la roca de Lilly y se la entregó a Mirella. Se burlaron de Lilly unos segundos más y luego partieron hacia la cueva de la Playa, sin darle importancia al Sandshrew completamente desconocido que se encontraba presenciando todos los hechos sin poder hacer nada. Lilly se echó a llorar, ya no aguantaba más que la molestaran esos dos.

Halley empezaba a sentir algo dentro de él, algo que no había sentido antes –o no recordaba haberlo sentido-. Sentía que era algo incorrecto lo que acababan de hacer con Lilly, y no quería quedarse de manos cruzadas allí.

– Escucha, Lilly–interrumpió el Sandshrew los sollozos de la Petilil–. ¿Qué es ese lugar a donde se han metido? Si puedes guiarnos por ahí, podría ayudarte a recuperar tu roca.

– ¿De verdad, Halley? –el rostro de Lilly se llenó de alegría.

– Sí. Siento… que no puedo quedarme sin hacer nada después de ver esto.

– Nunca he podido enfrentarme a ellos sola… Pero contigo creo… ¡creo que con un compañero si podría hacerles frente!

– No se diga más–Halley tomó el liderazgo–. ¿Qué es esa cueva tan extraña?

– Esa es… es una mazmorra misteriosa.

* * *

El primer capítulo de la historia, iré avanzando más estos días. Déjenme sus opiniones de la historia. [:


	3. La Primera Aventura

**Capítulo 2: La Primera Aventura**

—¿Qué se supone que es una mazmorra misteriosa?

Halley seguía mirando con asombro la iluminada cueva de la playa Brisamarina. Los cristales que se encontraban allí producían un bello resplandor parecido a un arcoíris al entrar en contacto con la luz solar.

—Eh… —dijo Lilly, pensativa—. No sabría decirte. Cuando entras a una por primera vez parece normal… Pero si sales y vuelves a entrar es un lugar totalmente diferente al que visitaste.

El Sandshrew no había entendido mucho, pero eso no era lo que le importaba mucho. Pensó que podía aprender más sobre ellas estando dentro de una, así que no cuestionó más.

Aunque no sabía cómo, Halley lideraba la pequeña y asustada procesión por un laberinto que parecía que no tenía fin. Tuvo que pasar un tiempo considerable para que se dieran cuenta que no estaban llegando a ninguna parte. Había un detalle que se le había olvidado contar a Lilly, que era crucial para poder salir de la cueva.

—¿Qué es esto? —dijo Halley algo alterado—. ¡No estamos llegando a ninguna parte!

—Qué raro… —respondió Lilly, pensativa—. Oh, ya lo sé. Tenemos que encontrar una especie de escalera, es la que nos llevará al siguiente piso de la cueva.

Halley estaba desconcertado, recorrieron tanto ¡y aún no habían encontrado nada! Siguieron caminando por los incontables pasillos que tenía esa extraña mazmorra, hasta que el estómago de Lilly empezó a sonar. No tenían comida. En el bolso de Lilly solo había estado la roca que les arrebataron, nada más. De pronto, el estómago de Halley también empezó a sonar.

—Necesitamos comida, Halley —habló por fin Lilly—. Si no nos alimentamos, podríamos… Bueno, tu sabes… Quedaríamos inconscientes y todo lo que hemos recorrido habría sido en vano.

 _¨Habría sido en vano¨._ Estas últimas palabras habían empezado a preocupar a Halley. Todo el esfuerzo del equipo… ¿En vano?

Siguieron recorriendo cuando algo despertó el interés de Halley. Era… era una especie de ratón azul con el pecho todo blanco con una cola en zigzag que acababa con una pequeña esfera. Era un Marill, y llevaba consigo una manzana muy grande. El Sandshrew pensaba en una forma para pedirle a ese Pokémon un poco de su manzana, pero Lilly interrumpió sus pensamientos.

—¡Mira! —pronunció Lilly, con un tono esperanza en su voz—. Esa Marill tiene una manzanota, así que tendremos que enfrentarla para conseguirla.

—¿No podríamos simplemente pedir que comparta su manzana con nosotros? —replicó Halley, inocente.

—Los Pokémon que viven en las mazmorras misteriosas tienden a ser muy agresivos —explicó Lilly—. Siempre están fuera de sí, como si fueran controlados por una fuerza negativa.

A Halley lo que le preocupaba era tener que pelear. No es que fuera un cobarde, sino que no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo luchar con su nuevo cuerpo. Tampoco se imaginaba como lucharía Lilly. El ratón de tierra estaba hundido en sus pensamientos, hasta que se dio cuenta que su pequeña acompañante ya no estaba con él. Lilly se aproximaba con cautela hacia la portadora de la tan ansiada manzana. La pequeña Petilil se armó de valor, necesitaba hacerlo por Halley, él que lo había ayudado tanto.

Halley no sabía si ir o no. Decidió ir, no podía dejar sola a su compañera. Lilly se acercó un poco más, pero la Marill se dio cuenta de su presencia. En cuestión de segundos, la Marill se envolvió en un velo de agua y cargó contra Lilly a una velocidad impresionante. La Petilil salió volando por los aires y se estrelló contra el rocoso piso.

—¡Lilly! —gritó Halley mientras corría hacia ella—. ¿Estás bien?

— _No ha sido muy eficaz, pero creo que ha sido un gran golpe crítico._

Una voz sorprendió al Sandshrew. Alejando lo suficiente su manzana, la Marill tomaba posición de batalla frente a Halley.

—Mi nombre es Azulona —dijo la Marill—. Sorprendí a esta plantita acechándome, una ya no puede comer tranquila.

—Disculpa a mi amiga, Azulona —respondió Halley—. Solo queríamos saber si compartirías un poco de tu manzana con nosotros.

—¿Compartirla? —preguntó sarcásticamente Azulona—. Mira, cariño, en las mazmorras misteriosas haces lo que sea para sobrevivir. Nadie comparte.

Lilly empezaba a recuperar la conciencia, ni ella misma creía que un ataque de tipo agua le había hecho tanto daño. Halley se tranquilizó un poco, aún tenían que lidiar con la ratona de agua que los miraba amenazante. _¨Vamos, Halley. Ella solo es una y nosotros dos, no será problema¨_ , pensó Halley. Pero aunque solo era una, Lilly era muy débil y Halley aún no sabía cómo pelear con su cuerpo de Sandshrew.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Azulona se había envuelto de nuevo en un velo de agua y se preparaba para cargar contra Halley. El Sandshrew empezó a sentir algo… algo que combinaba miedo, furia, preocupación. Sentía algo en sus pequeñas garras, veía el suelo, veía a Azulona. Sí, ya sabía lo que haría.

Azulona se impulsó en dirección hacia él. Rápidamente, Halley empezó a excavar hasta quedar oculto bajo tierra. La Marill se detuvo, desconcertada. Todo había pasado tan rápido. Halley ya estaba bajo tierra y ella no podía atacarlo. Pero él sí. Esperó un momento, y luego construyó su túnel directo a los pies de Azulona y le propinó una dura cuchillada. La ratona azul salió volando por los aires, aturdida. Lilly ya se había recuperado del ataque, y estaba lista para usar Hoja Mágica contra Azulona. Azulona estaba noqueada ahora.

—E-está… ¿muerta? —preguntó Halley muy nervioso.

—Difícilmente —respondió Lilly, calmándolo—.Los únicos casos de muerte de Pokémon que he escuchado han sido a causa de la vejez.

Azulona seguía desmayada y Lilly alistaba el premio del equipo por la dura batalla. El Sandshrew se sentía culpable, técnicamente le habían robado a un Pokémon. _"Ella atacó a Lilly primero, supongo… supongo que era justo…"_ , pensaba Halley tratando de serenarse.

Después de disfrutar la fruta, siguieron su camino en busca de la escalera. Siguieron los siguientes tres pisos repletos de Pokémon, dinero y fruta tirada hasta llegar a lo más profundo de la mazmorra. Y allí estaban. Se encontraban Mirella y Senko buscando una salida, desconcertados y desorientados.

Halley y Lilly habían ganado mucha experiencia en los diversos combates que tuvieron en los pisos, y se sentían más que capaces para poder hacerle frente al malvado dúo. Pero apareció alguien que le daría su apoyo al equipo rival.

—¡No tienen escapatoria! —gritó Lilly muy furiosa—. Un combate dos contra dos. ¡Les daremos una lección!

— _Ustedes otra vez… Creo que este combate será tres contra dos, cariño._

Esa voz… solo podía ser de Azulona. La Marill, al despertar, buscó enfurecida al equipo de Halley. Recorrió toda la mazmorra para poder recuperar la manzana, aunque ella ya sabía que se la habían devorado.

Azulona se unió al equipo rival. Halley y Lilly ahora estaban en desventaja. Podían arreglárselas dos a dos, pero… ¿Tres? Parecía una misión un poco imposible para los novatos aventureros.

—No saben lo que es robar en una mazmorra misteriosa —dijo Azulona—.Y sobre todo robar comida.

Era obvio, la batalla estaba sellada. Lilly se preparó. Halley aún analizaba la situación cuando una Midreavus se apareció frente a él de la nada. Halley retrocedió, había quedado impresionado y no podía moverse. Ahora Lilly estaba sola, tenía que arreglárselas sin Halley por un momento. Las hojas de su cabeza empezaron a producir un brillo de múltiples colores y fueron disparadas copias exactas de estas hacia Azulona. La Marill trató de esquivar pero fue en vano. Las Hojas Mágicas estaban 'teledirigidas' hacia ella.

Mientras tanto, Senko hizo un movimiento rápido y se ocultó bajo tierra. Azulona cargó hacia Lilly y le propinó un duro Placaje. Halley ya se hallaba dentro de sí y, por instinto, excavó. Bajo tierra, el Sandshrew se encontró con el Ekans, quién no podía ver muy bien en la oscuridad. El ataque que le propinó Halley a Senko fue tan fuerte que el Pokémon serpiente fue debilitado.

Ya estaban parejos. Ahora el combate era dos contra dos. Azulona se envolvió en un velo de agua, como ya lo habían visto antes, y se disponía a atacar a Halley. Esta vez el Sandshrew no lo pudo esquivar. Había sido un ataque tan rápido, y muy efectivo. Lilly ayudó a su compañero debilitando a la Marill con otras Hojas Mágicas, pero Halley estaba inconsciente ahora. Quedaban Lilly y Mirella, solas las dos, una a una. La Petilil notó cuando Mirella se desvanecía, así que agachó la cabeza para que el ataque Impresionar no la amedrente. Funcionó. Por mero instinto, Lilly liberó un dulce polvo que produjo un efecto de somnífero sobre su rival. La Misdreavus estaba ahora dormida, era su oportunidad de debilitarla. Pero no. Lilly simplemente rebuscó en la mochila de Mirella en busca de su roca. Cuando la encontró, Halley había recobrado el sentido, pero aún estaba muy dañado por culpa del Aqua Jet de Azulona. Con el camino libre dentro de la mazmorra, regresaron por donde vinieron después de haber cumplido su misión.

—¿Qué por qué no la debilité? —respondió Lilly la pregunta de Halley con otra pregunta—. Creo… que no se lo merecía.

Halley se quedó viendo a su compañera mientras regresaban. Ciertamente no era cobarde. Era valiente, decidida, compasiva. _"¿Quizás sea… porque ha tenido un acompañante esta vez?"_ , pensaba Halley.

—Estoy emocionada, Halley —rompió Lilly el silencio—. Esta ha sido mi primera aventura. Ni siquiera pertenezco al gremio, ¡pero hemos explorado una mazmorra misteriosa nosotros solos!

El Sandshrew también estaba emocionado, había sido una aventura bastante excitante. Pero toda la emoción se le cortó de golpe. Había recordado que él era un humano, y que aún no sabía cómo se había convertido en un Sandshrew. No había ninguna pista, no podía descifrar este acertijo.

—Quisiera pedirte un favor, Halley… —dijo Lilly—. Sé que eres un humano, o al menos eso creo, y que estas preocupado por volver a serlo… Pero…

—¿Pero…?

—¿Formarías un equipo de exploración conmigo? —preguntó Lilly con timidez—. ¡Podríamos obtener pistas sobre el porqué de tu transformación en el gremio! Solo tenemos que conseguir que nos acepten.

La pregunta le llegó a Halley como una flecha puntiaguda. Pero no tenía opción. No sabía quién era o como se había transformado, los nativos del pueblo podrían darle alguna pista.

El equipo estaba formado. Lilly estaba muy feliz, ¡solo necesitaban que aprueben y registren el equipo! El dúo se dirigió al gremio con la cabeza en alto, con la esperanza de poder registrar su equipo.

* * *

¡Gracias a Chuuny por su review! Tomaré en cuenta tus consejos, amigo. Gracias por la crítica. [:

El inicio les parecerá muy familiar, pero a partir de este capítulo ¡la historia toma un rumbo diferente!

Trataré de subir un nuevo capítulo cada dos o tres días. Saludos a todos. [:


	4. El rechazo y un equipo ilegal

_**Capítulo 3: El rechazo y un equipo... ilegal (Primera Parte)**_

Estaban allí, frente a la gran fortaleza que ponía 'PokéGremio de Exploradores del Gran Jefe Dante'. La fortaleza era subterránea, tenía decenas de pisos bajo tierra. Por fuera también era bastante grande. Este era el día en que iban a ser exploradores oficiales, solo tenían que pasar por la cámara de reconocimiento. Lilly caminó y se colocó sobre un círculo con un aspa para iniciar el reconocimiento. Una cámara salió de la pared que estaba frente a ella y fijo su lente en la pequeña Petilil. Rodeo todo su ser mientras enviaba las imágenes. Al cabo de unos segundos una voz robótica se escuchó. Decía: _"Reconocimiento completo. Especie: Petilil. Nombre: Lilly…"_ , y así comenzó a decir todos los datos de la compañera de Halley. _"Acceso permitido"_ , con esa frase culminó el reconocimiento de Lilly.

—Es tu turno, Halley –dijo Lilly, emocionada–. ¡Colócate sobre ese círculo!

Halley vio el círculo, caminó hacia él y se colocó encima. La cámara, que se había escondido, volvió a salir para el análisis. Rodeo el cuerpo de Halley y después de un momento se detuvo. _"Reconocimiento incompleto. Especie: Sandshrew. Nombre: Desconocido. Hogar: Desconocido. …"_ , y así. La cámara técnicamente lo único que pudo reconocer era la especie de Halley, dato que no era el más relevante de la lista. El aparato regresó a la pared. No dijo si el acceso de Halley estaba permitido, o denegado. La puerta estaba abierta para Lilly, pero quién sabe lo que pudiera pasar si Halley entra. Al cabo de un momento, de la puerta sale una especie de gato de color azul. Caminaba erguido en dos patas y tenía ambas orejas caídas, como si taparan sus oídos.

—Veamos, ¿qué tenemos aquí? –se cuestionó el gato de ojos verdes–. Un Sandshrew sin nombre y una Petilil de nombre Lilly. Dos individuos muy interesantes.

Lilly nunca había visto un Pokémon parecido a este. Durante un momento, el gato azul empezó a acomodarse el mechón blanco de su frente, esperando a que el dúo hable. Halley miró a Lilly, no sabía que decir o hacer. La máquina no había reconocido nada sobre Halley excepto que era un Sandshrew, cosa obvia. ¿Lo considerarán una amenaza?

—Disculpe… –empezó Lilly–. Veníamos a formar un equipo de exploración y…

—Sé a lo que vienen–interrumpió el gato–. Mi nombre es Sven, el Meowstic encargado del reconocimiento de los Pokémon que ingresan a este establecimiento. Señorita Lilly, usted es bienvenida a nuestra base de operaciones. Por otra parte, tú, Sandshrew, lamento decir que no eres bienvenido por motivos de seguridad.

Lilly quedó en shock. No podía permitirse el lujo de entrar sin Halley, no podía hacerlo. Era algo impactante. Halley también estaba sorprendido, pero se conservaba sereno. Observaba tranquilamente a Sven, le parecía un Pokémon tan extraño… Halley veía al gato y este lo miraba con sus ojos verdes que no transmitían emoción alguna. Por fin, el Sandshrew preguntó por qué la cámara no lo había reconocido. Él sabía que, de la nada, había venido a parar a este mundo. Era obvio que no tenía nombre (a excepción del apodo que le puso Lilly), no tenía casa o familia. Aun así, quería saber por qué la cámara no pudo dar información sobre él.

—La verdad… No puedo explicarlo—respondió Sven, serio—. Nuestra cámara siempre ha reconocido con todo detalle a cada Pokémon de esta región. Posiblemente tú seas de otra región, pero nuestra base de datos nos informa que solo hay Sandshrews en el Desierto Tormentaoscura ubicado en el norte de la región Trambell, que es la región donde nos encontramos.

Una nueva pista para Halley: Existía otra región diferente a la que se encontraban en ese momento. Posiblemente una región con humanos, por eso la cámara no lo pudo reconocer. El Sandshrew preguntó al Meowstic si había una región cerca con humanos. Asombrado, Sven respondió que no, las regiones con humanos se encontraban muy lejos de Trambell y que su base de datos no tenía información de región alguna con humanos.

—¿Por qué preguntas por una región con humanos? —preguntó Sven, extrañado.

—¡Es que Halley es un humano que se ha convertido en Pokémon! —explicó Lilly muy animada—. Ahora no recuerda nada, ni su nombre. Solo sabe que era un humano.

Por fin, los ojos del Meowstic expresaron una emoción.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamo Sven asombrado—. Por el amor a Giratina, debo estar oyendo mal. ¿Me estás diciendo que este Sandshrew era un humano? Puede que esto le interese al Gran Jefe Dante, esperen un momento.

Sven entró a la fortaleza, corriendo. En su mente solo estaba una duda: _"¿Será posible? Un humano… ¿convertido en Pokémon? ¿Otra vez?"._

El Meowstic recorrió los extensos pasillos rellenos de habitaciones donde los Pokémon del gremio hacían sus labores diarias. Al final del pasillo, había un elevador. Entró y se dirigió al antepenúltimo piso subterráneo del gremio, donde se encontraba el Gran Jefe Dante.

Se abrió la puerta del elevador, por fin. Era un cuarto oscuro, iluminado a duras penas el lugar donde se encontraba un pequeño escritorio.

Y allí estaba. Sentado detrás del escritorio, había una criatura delgada y relativamente pequeña. Su cola tenía varios anillos de color marrón, tenía unas marcas también marrones en el rostro. Sus orejas y sus manos eran muy pequeñas.

—¡Oh, Sven! —habló el hurón, alegre—. ¿Qué es lo que deseas? ¿Algún problema en el trabajo?

—Algo así, gran jefe Dante —respondió Meowstic con temor—. Verá… En la puerta de entrada del gremio están dos Pokémon: una Petilil común y corriente, y un Sandshrew.

—Bueno, ¿y? —preguntó el Furret.

—Lo que pasa es que este Sandshrew… —empezó Sven, nervioso—. Este Sandshrew dice ser un humano.

Dante, el Furret, explotó a carcajadas. Sven estaba tan avergonzado, como si dudas no importaran. El Meowstic le pidió al gran jefe que por favor vaya a ver a los jóvenes, que además querían formar un equipo de exploración. El Furret aceptó solo por esta última razón. Recorrieron todo el camino de regreso a la puerta. Antes de llegar, Dante le pidió a Sven que le recordara las especies de los dos visitantes. Justo cuando le iba a decir, se abrió la puerta.

Sven, sorprendido, vio a Lilly y a Halley alrededor una roca pequeña con un extraño grabado. Lilly le estaba explicando algo a Halley, pero se detuvo cuando notó la presencia del gran jefe.

—Una Petilil y un Sandshrew común y corriente. ¿Así que tú dices ser un humano? —preguntó Dante a Halley con tono burlón.

El Sandshrew estaba nervioso, y avergonzado. Él sabía que era una historia absurda para los oídos de cualquier Pokémon. Halley movió la cabeza, afirmando. El Furret no parecía interesado, los miraba con indiferencia.

—Lo lamento, niños —dijo Dante—. En el gremio solo aceptamos especies de Pokémon con tres fases evolutivas para la formación de equipos de exploración, salvo por casos excepcionales. Los Pokémon con solo dos fases evolutivas pueden encargarse de trabajos menores. En ese caso serían bienvenidos.

—Solo… ¿solo seríamos ayudantes? —preguntó Lilly, triste.

El Furret asintió y, después de este gesto, se retiró con falsa cortesía. Sven lo vio irse, el gato estaba extraño, pensativo. Vio a Lilly, que estaba siendo consolada por Halley. Lilly sentía una gran impotencia, ¿no podía ser exploradora solo por no tener tres fases evolutivas? Eso es como que la hubiesen discriminado por no ser variocolor, pero la evolución es algo que se define por especie, no por nacimiento.

Finalmente, Sven habló.

—Disculpe, señorita Lilly. La cámara me informó que vive en el Risco Talonflame… —el Meowstic traía algo entre manos—.

—S-sí… ¿Por qué?

—Trataré de hacerle una visita, es algo… importante —explicó Sven—. Sin más que decir, me despido, Lilly, Halley.

Sven regresó a la fortaleza, dejando al dúo en la puerta. Lilly, entre sollozos, invitó a Halley a su hogar, ya que él no tenía a donde ir.

Por su parte, Sven recorría los pasillos del gremio, pensativo. Llegó a la oficina donde estaba su puesto de vigilancia, con una mirada vacía. El Meowstic no podía dejar de pensar en la posibilidad de que ese Sandshrew sea un humano… y que la piedra que tenía esa Petilil… era ESA piedra.

—¿Se-será posible? —se decía para sí mismo Sven—. Esa piedra es… es la misma de aquella antigua leyenda. También había un humano… que se transformó en Pokémon… Quizás el gran jefe Dante no conocía la leyenda… No, él es el más grande explorador por aquí, es imposible que no lo sepa. Necesito hablar con esos chicos.

* * *

Tercer capítulo. [:

¡Gracias a Conuk y RubyLRed por sus reviews! ¿Quién sabe? Lo descubriremos en la historia, Ruby. ;)


	5. El rechazo y un equipo ilegal (Parte 2)

**Capítulo 3: El rechazo y un equipo… ilegal (Segunda Parte)**

—¿Y ahora qué haremos Halley?

Ya era de noche y Lilly seguía sentida porque el dúo había sido rechazado solo por no tener una fase evolutiva más. Habían comprado unos cuantos Pokélitos para cenar y Lilly había preparado un poco de jugo de baya Zidra. Halley preparaba el pequeño mantel sobre el suelo para poder cenar, cuando de pronto alguien llamó a la puerta.

Era Sven, el Meowstic. Como lo había prometido, venía a hablar con los dos muchachos que habían ido al gremio a tratar de registrar un equipo de exploración. Sven venía sereno pero algo preocupado. Traía consigo una pequeña mochila con una medalla familiar. Saludó cortésmente a los jóvenes y Lilly le pidió que se sentara alrededor del mantel. Lilly se aproximó a una especie de ropero y con su pequeña cabeza presionó el botón que hacía que el ropero se abriera. De allí Lilly sacó un pequeño cojín para sentarse, ya que los demás estaban ocupados por Halley y Sven. El Sandshrew ya había servido los Pokélitos y el jugo de baya Zidra, había en cantidad. No contaban con que Sven realmente iría a visitarlos; felizmente, tenían lo justo y necesario para alimentarse los tres.

El ambiente estaba en silencio. Nadie había empezado a comer, todos tenían la mirada hacia el suelo por alguna razón. Sven no sabía cómo empezar a hablar, ¿les diría así sin más que tienen en su poder una piedra legendaria? Una piedra que lo más seguro es que reviva los eventos de hace dos siglos. Pocos Pokémon recordaban con todo detalle este suceso que ocurrió en una región lejana. La familia de Sven se encargó de mantener esa historia vigente dentro de la región Trambell. _"Darkrai… ¿Es posible que Darkrai haya vuelto?"_ , pensaba Sven totalmente sumergido en sus pensamientos.

—¡Halley! —dijo Lilly sorprendida—. ¡Deja que nuestro invitado se sirva primero!

Hacía unos cinco minutos que la tripa de Halley empezó a rugir. No había comido nada en todo el día además del pedazo de manzana que obtuvieron en la cueva Brisamarina, y esos pastelitos con el jugo se veían deliciosos. La tentación fue grande: intentó coger un Pokélito, pero Lilly se lo impidió.

—Oh, no hay problema alguno con que el joven Halley se sirva, señorita Lilly —habló por fin Sven—. El motivo de mi visita es…

—¿Esdfg…? —dijo el Sandshrew con la boca llena—. … Discúlpeme Sven, ¿qué decía?

—Decía que… El motivo de mi visita es porque creo que ustedes dos tienen potencial —dijo Sven, nervioso—. Sí, tienen potencial para ser un equipo explorador.

Los ojos de Lilly se llenaron de un brillo dulce. Estaba feliz, ¡alguien creía en ellos! La idea de poder formar un equipo le fascinaba, pero la alegría se le fue debido a una gran duda que pasó por su cabeza.

—¿El gran jefe Dante cambió de opinión sobre nosotros? —preguntó Lilly algo preocupada—. ¿Decidió… hacer una excepción?

El gato azul no sabía que decir. Dante, el Furret, no quiso aceptar a dúo cuando fue a presentarse, y tampoco los aceptó por la petición que fue a hacer Sven un rato después. Sven lo meditó a velocidad envidiable.

—Eh… No exactamente. A diferencia de los demás equipos exploradores, su base será aquí, en el Risco Talonflame.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Lilly con asombro.

—Es… es que en el gremio ya no tenemos cuartos —dijo Sven muy nervioso—, es un nuevo sistema que estamos implementando. ¡Je, je!

Ni el mismo Sven sabía a donde llegaba esto, pero tenía que intentarlo de todas maneras.

—Cada mañana les enviaré, a través de terceros, una carta secreta con la misión del día y en la noche vendré a registrar que se haya cumplido bien, ¿vale?

—E-está bien… —respondió Lilly aún con dudas—. ¿Tenemos que ir al gremio a registrarnos?

—¡Oh! No, claro que no —dijo el Meowstic con toda la mente nerviosa—. Quiero decir, yo los registraré como: Lilly, la Petilil, y Halley, el Sandshrew.

—Vaya… —intervino Halley sorprendido—. Eso es… sorprendente, Sven.

—¡Sí, señor Sven! —dijo Lilly, casi saltando de alegría—. ¡Seremos un equipo explorador, Halley! ¡En alguna de nuestras próximas aventuras podríamos descubrir el motivo de tu transformación y el misterio de la piedra!

Sí, Sven ya había escuchado antes que Halley se había transformado en humano. También había visto la piedra… Tenía el mismo patrón, pero… había algo diferente en ella. Acababa de recordar, esta tenía un color diferente: en lugar de ser de color blanco, el patrón estaba de color verde. Esto hizo dudar al gato azul, ¿serán ellos los elegidos? Debían serlo, todas las pistas coincidían. El humano transformado, la reliquia de piedra, dos Pokémon poco comunes queriendo formar un equipo de exploración…

El dúo estaba muy contento, se habían hecho tanta ilusión con lo que el gato azul les decía… Empezaron a cenar, aunque Halley prácticamente había terminado ya su parte. Sven les explicó cómo es la dinámica de ir a un rescate o a atrapar un ladrón en las mazmorras misteriosas. Lilly y Halley ya sabían cómo moverse dentro de una mazmorra gracias al incidente de Mirella, Senko y Azulona. Sabían a qué debían enfrentarse y cómo sobrevivir.

Por último, Sven debía entregarle algo crucial al nuevo equipo de exploración. Algo que Sven había tomado sin permiso. Un movimiento arriesgado.

—Aquí, esta es su mochila de exploración —explicó Sven—. Les he preparado los instrumentos necesarios para un equipo de exploradores principiantes. Y esta… esta es su medalla de exploradores oficiales.

Sven había conseguido una mochila similar a la de los equipos de exploración y él mismo la implementó con un mapa y otros objetos, pero la medalla es propiedad del gremio, no la hizo él y menos la pudo comprar. A pesar de eso, todo andaba bien hasta ahora.

Halley estaba fascinado con la medalla, brillaba tanto a pesar de ser de color negro. Era circular, de la mitad de la medalla para arriba, tenía una especie de 'tentáculos' por así decirlo y varios detalles de color verde. Halley no sabía que significaba o lo que quería representar la medalla, y su cuestionamiento lo respondió Sven. La región Trambell estaba gobernada por Zygarde, el dragón legendario, señor de la tierra. La medalla trataba de representar el rostro de Zygarde.

Lo último que faltaba era escoger un nombre. Lilly nunca había pensado en un nombre y Halley estaba perdido en su admiración a la medalla.

—¿Qué tal 'Equipo Leyenda'? —propuso Sven.

—¿Por qué 'Leyenda'? —preguntaron Lilly y Halley al unísono.

—Es la primera vez después de muchísimo tiempo que un Sandshrew y una Petilil forman parte de un equipo explorador —informó el Meowstic—. Tienen potencial, serán un gran equipo.

Pero el motivo del nombre 'Leyenda' que tenía el Meowstic en realidad era otro. El dúo aceptó el nombre, se veía interesante, sería interesante ser una leyenda.

Sin más que decir, Sven se despidió cortésmente y prometió enviar la misión al día siguiente. Ni el mismo Meowstic sabía de donde les había visto 'tanto' potencial a ambos jóvenes. Ya habían tenido una aventura, eso sí. Pero lo que más le preocupaba era saber si realmente Lilly y Halley eran los elegidos esta vez. De momento solo debía entrenarlos con misiones, tarde o temprano los sucesos empezarán a ocurrir. Y si no, al menos el mundo tendrá un nuevo equipo explorador bien capacitado y con muchas energías, y el gato verá su carta de despido por parte del gran jefe Dante.

En lo que Sven regresaba a su hogar, empezó a llover. Era una lluvia muy fuerte, tanto así que cada gota que le caía al Meowstic le dolía. El tiempo atmosférico había estado muy extraño.

A la mañana siguiente, Sven se despidió de su esposa, Marie, y de sus pequeños Espurr, salió de su casa y se dirigió al trabajo. Eran las siete de la mañana. De nuevo a estar doce horas dentro de una oficina de vigilancia y revisión. Sven llegó al gremio y se dirigió al tablón de anuncios ubicado en el segundo piso subterráneo. Aún no había nadie rondando, generalmente los exploradores venían por misiones a las ocho de la mañana. Escogió una misión sencilla de rescate. Quitó el anuncio y se dirigió a su oficina para colocarlo en una carta.

Tenía que hacer una llamada.

—¿Aló? —preguntó Sven—. ¿Ryusei?

—¡A tus órdenes Sven! —respondió una voz masculina de rana—. ¿Qué pasó, amigo?

—Ryusei, necesito que entregues una carta —explicó Sven—. Tú eres muy veloz y sigiloso, y necesito que la lleves al Risco Talonflame.

—Vale, hermano —respondió el Greninja—. El Risco Talonflame queda muy cerca con un atajo que tengo, ahora voy al gremio.

Al cabo de dos minutos, Ryusei se encontraba en la puerta del gremio esperando a Sven. El Meowstic hizo pasar a la rana ninja a su oficina donde le explicó a quiénes debía entregar la carta, a lo que, muy gustoso, Ryusei aceptó.

Habiéndose despedido de Sven, el Greninja se dirigió a toda velocidad al Risco Talonflame. Llegó al cabo de tres minutos, el destino quedaba a una distancia considerable del gremio. Llamó a la puerta y Halley atendió. Halley se quedó sorprendido al ver a un Pokémon que parecía pequeño, pero que cuando estiró sus patas traseras pasó a ser bastante alto.

—¡Buenos días, amigos! —habló alegre el Greninja—. ¡Tengo una carta de Sven para ustedes! Eh… ¿Halley y Lilly, no?

—Sí, somos nosotros —respondió Halley con una mezcla de felicidad y sorpresa—. ¡Muchas gracias…! Eh… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Ryusei —se presentó el Greninja—. Ryusei, el Greninja, a sus órdenes, amigos. ¡Hasta la próxima!

Ryusei saltó muy alto y desapareció entre los árboles.

El 'Equipo Leyenda' estaba muy emocionado, ¡tenían su primera misión! Halley abrió el sobre, sacó la carta y la leyó. Estaba escrita en español, los Pokémon habían aprendido a escribir en nuevos idiomas debido a la expansión de los pueblos humanos. Y como Halley era fue humano alguna vez, podía entenderlo. Decía:

" _Ayúdenme… Estoy perdid... aquí en la Montaña Rocosa P4_

 _y pude enviar esta carta con mucha suerte._

 _Ofrezco una buena recompensa, pero por favor ¡sáquenme de aquí!"_

La firma en español no se podía distinguir bien, estaba rasgada. Pero al menos se conservaba la firma en huella del cliente. Era una Ralts. Tenían que rescatar a una Ralts.

* * *

¡Segunda parte del tercer capítulo! Disculpen tanta demora, esta semana he estado muy enfermo y no podía concentrarme mucho... Pero ya me he recuperado, y seguiré escribiendo. [:

¡Gracias a todos por sus reviews! No sabía que podía responder reviews x.x Supongo que lo haré desde ahora. [:

Y en respuesta a la tecnología en el review de Conuk, han pasado 200 años desde los eventos de MM2, los Pokémon psíquicos pudieron hacer maravillas en los pueblos Pokémon. ^^

¡Saludos a todos!


	6. El Guardián de la Montaña Rocosa

**Capítulo 4: El Guardián de la Montaña Rocosa**

El equipo de Azulona estaba rondando por el Pueblo Meltar cuando vieron a Lilly y Halley corriendo muy animados hacia la salida del pueblo.

—¿Escucharon eso, par de inútiles? —bufó Azulona—. Los niñitos se dirigen en una misión a la montaña rocosa…

—¡Condenada Lilly! —la Misdreavus perdía la paciencia—. ¡¿Cómo ella pudo formar un equipo de exploración cuando Senko y yo no pudimos?!

—¡Eso no importa! Les quitaremos esa medalla, y el equipo seremos nosotros tres…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—Según esta guía pequeña de mazmorras, la Montaña Rocosa posee 4 pisos. Ralts está en el último.

Lilly leía detenidamente la guía mientras el Equipo Leyenda recorría todo el camino en dirección a la mazmorra. Era un camino extenso lleno de vegetación, la cual se iba reduciendo conforme se acercaban al monte. Estaba tan desolado, vieron unos cuantos Pokémon salvajes merodeando, pero nada 'civilizado'. Fue una hora de camino a patas hasta que por fin llegaron.

El dúo se introdujo en la cueva y empezaron el recorrido. El lugar también parecía bastante abandonado. Caminaban y caminaban y lo único que encontraban eran piedras, que resultaron ser Geodudes durmiendo.

—Bueno —habló Lilly—, este lugar está muy vacío, ¿no lo crees, Halley?

—Demasiado, algo no pinta aquí.

Siguieron caminando, se veía a algunos Zubats volando algo apurados. Cuando por fin llegaron a ver la escalera, había un gran Onix bloqueando su paso. Sabían lo que venía, debían luchar. El Onix, furioso, trató de golpear a Halley con su cola, pero el Sandshrew se metió raudamente bajo la tierra. Lilly trataba de liberar algo de sus hojas, pero le costaba mucho. Ahora el Onix se preparaba para embestir a la Petilil, y, en eso, Halley salió de la tierra envuelto en un velo de arena y cargó contra el Onix. Ni el mismo Halley sabía cómo rayos sabía luchar, pero estaba allí, embistiendo a un Onix quien, a pesar de su gran tamaño, caía herido debido a su ataque. Lilly aún trataba de liberar algo cuando la sorprendió el golpe que le propinó la cola de Onix mientras este caía. Halley sabía que ya era hora de terminar la batalla, y que con las Hojas Mágicas de Lilly la victoria estaba asegurada. Pero Lilly seguía tratando, pese al golpe, de expulsar algo. ¿Una semilla quizás?

El Sandshrew, aburrido de esperar, excavó de nuevo y atacó con fiereza a la gran serpiente de roca, debilitándola gracias a un golpe crítico.

—¿Qué pasó Lilly? —reclamó Halley con tono paciente—. No me ayudaste en toda la pelea…

—¡Te juro que quería ayudarte! —respondió una Lilly aturdida—. Estaba tratando de usar un movimiento… pero no conseguía liberarlo.

El Sandshrew estaba algo fastidiado, pero no podía culparla. Ella trataba de ayudarlo y no pudo. Debía sentirse impotente en este momento, pero aún se conservaba serena.

Subieron la escalera y llegaron al segundo piso. Aquí encontraron más Pokémon: Graveler, Boldore, Rhyhorn, entre otros Pokémon de roca. Varios Pokémon de roca de los cuales Halley tuvo que vencer él solo, puesto que Lilly seguía intentado liberar ese dichoso ataque. Cuando llegaron al tercer piso fue la misma historia, Halley ya estaba exhausto y ya no podía seguir luchando él solo.

—Lo lamento, Halley… En serio… yo trataba…

—¡Lilly, por favor! —reclamó Halley—. Pudiste acabar con ellos en cuestión de segundos. Según lo que leí en tus libros, ¡tu tenías mucha más ventaja contra ellos que yo!

Enojado, Halley se dio media vuelta hacia la escalera y subió. Lilly corrió tras él, total y el siguiente piso era el destino.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

— _¡Rayos de Thundurus! ¿Alguien habrá leído mi carta? Este tipo… ese tipo de roca me da miedo._

Halley recién terminaba de subir las escaleras, mientras que una preocupada Lilly venía detrás él.

—Este es el destino, aquí debe estar Ralts —informaba Halley.

—¡Mira, Halley, allí está!

El dúo fue corriendo hacia el pequeño ente blanco, el cual estaba muy asustado.

—Arceus santo, ¿qué es esto? —dijo Ralts— ¿Ustedes son un equipo explorador?

—Sí —respondió Lilly amablemente—, hemos venido a rescatarte pequeña.

—Eh… Yo soy m…

— _¿QUIÉN OSA INTERRUMPIR, DE NUEVO, MI DESCANSO MILENARIO?_

Una voz gruesa y medio robótica interrumpió a Ralts. La voz provenía de la cueva que se ubicaba en lo más profundo de la sala. El Equipo Leyenda y Ralts observaron salir de la cueva a un ser rocoso el cual tenía varios puntos rojos en lo que podría llamarse 'cara', que destellaban cada vez que este monstruo hablaba. Ciertamente, era muy extraño para el pequeño trío ver a esa criatura.

—MI NOMBRE ES REGIROCK —habló el Pokémon de tipo roca—, GUARDIÁN DE LA MONTAÑA ROCOSA.

Pero había algo extraño en todo esto. Regirock estaba rodeado de una especie de aura morada y se desplazaba tambaleante hacia los pequeños Pokémon.

—¡No te tenemos miedo, Regirock! —le gritó una desesperada Lilly—. N-ni siquiera te hemos fastidiado… Veníamos a rescatar a est…

—RALTS ME HA DESPERTADO PRIMERO —explicó Regirock—. TUVO SUERTE DE QUE ESTABA MUY CANSADO Y NO QUIZE ACABARLO. PERO AHORA SI ESTOY MUY ENFADADO.

Se supone que un Pokémon que es un "Guardián" debe proteger a los demás Pokémon, no destruirlos solo por interrumpir su siesta. Los Pokémon legendarios son más benevolentes cuando se tratan de este tipo de asuntos, así que Lilly dedujo que, posiblemente, esa aura morada tenía algo que ver en esto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras tanto, en el Pueblo Meltar, Sven se preguntaba cómo le iba al Equipo Leyenda en su primera misión. Él estaba nervioso, muy nervioso de que alguien fuera a descubrir que falta una medalla para equipo de exploración.

En eso, a las afueras del pueblo, Azulona y su equipo se dirigían a la Montaña Rocosa al encuentro del Equipo Leyenda y poder robar su medalla.

—Lo siento, jóvenes, no pueden pasar. Sin una medalla o la mayoría de edad no puedo permitir que salgan —fue lo que dijo el Bisharp encargado del portón de salida.

—¿Y ahora que hacemosssss, jefa? —preguntó Senko a Azulona.

—Pues lo que queda, larguirucho. Iremos a conseguir una medalla en ese gremio, y nuestra misión principal será ¡arruinar las misiones de ese equipo de pacotilla!

El trío rival se dirigió a casa de Mirella, necesitaban la ayuda de doña Mimí.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—¡PREPÁRENSE PARA SU FINAL! —vociferó Regirock.

—¿Esto es en serio? —dijo Halley—. Es nuestra primera aventura como exploradores y… ¿nos tenemos que encontrar con un guardián legendario?

—Yo… —habló Ralts—. Yo trataré de ayudarlos.

Sin prestar atención a las palabras del pequeño Ralts, el equipo salió a la batalla contra el Guardián de la Montaña Rocosa. Ralts corría tras ellos con unos movimientos torpes.

Regirock estaba a punto de asestar una Machada contra Halley, pero este fue más rápido y se escondió bajo tierra. Lilly estaba detrás de Regirock, tratando, de nuevo, de hacer ese ataque que tanto le cuesta. Ralts lanzaba gruñidos hacia Regirock, quien, a causa de la Machada, había reducido su velocidad significativamente. Pero Regirock no era tan tonto. El ente de piedra levantó sus brazos rocosos y, con una fuerza descomunal, los azotó contra el suelo, creando un terremoto. Lilly sintió el movimiento de la tierra y tropezó, cayendo al piso sin hacerse mucho daño. Ralts corría de un lado a otro esquivando las grandes piedras que caían de la montaña. Pero no había noticia de Halley: aún seguía bajo tierra.

Lilly se levantó y recordó que un terremoto causa mucho más daño a los Pokémon que están excavando.

—¡Halley! —gritó Lilly con mucha potencia—. ¿Dónde estás? ¿Estás bien?

Pero no hubo respuesta. Ralts no sabía qué hacer, Lilly estaba muy preocupada y Regirock se desplazaba lentamente hacia Lilly para asestarle una dura Machada. A pesar de la significativa reducción de velocidad, Lilly no pudo esquivar la Machada de Regirock y salió disparada por los aires.

Ralts entró al agujero por el cual Halley había empezado a excavar. Había muchos pedruscos que bloqueaban su camino y usaba su ataque Confusión para liberar el camino. A mitad del recorrido se encontraba el Sandshrew, inconsciente, aplastado por una roca.

Lilly se había recuperado por fin del duro golpe que el guardián de la Montaña Rocosa le había asestado. Muy furiosa, Lilly intentó una vez más liberar su ataque. Regirock corría con su poca velocidad hacia Lilly, su cabeza ahora estaba cubierta de un brillo plateado parecido al del acero. Regirock inclinaba su cabeza con toda la intención de golpear a Lilly con su dura cabeza de hierro. De las hojas de Lilly empezó a salir una especie de polvo verde. Lo había logrado. La Petilil saltó y expulsó de su ser una cantidad considerable de Somnífero que se esparció por un radio muy largo.

Regirock cayó. El guardián de la Montaña de Piedra estaba ahora dormido. Las luces rojas de sus ojos perdieron brillo y este empezó a roncar. El aura morada no se iba, pero, al menos, el Somnífero había dejado en una desventaja muy grande a Regirock: el equipo podía atacarlo a sus anchas.

Lilly empezó a usar Hoja Mágica contra el gólem de piedra. Era muy eficaz, pero no producía mucho daño debido a que Regirock tenía muy bien entrenadas sus defensas. Pero todo con paciencia. Lilly continuaba su andanada de hojas multicolor contra el guardián, sin acordarse de su compañero, Halley, quien aún no había aparecido.

Ralts, con todos sus poderes psíquicos, logró mover la roca y liberar a Halley. El Sandshrew aún no reaccionaba, así que Ralts le dio una pequeña baya Aranja que le quedaba. Al cabo de unos momentos, Halley empezó a toser, abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue a Ralts. Observo su entorno: un túnel repleto de rocas.

—Regirock usó Terremoto —explicó Ralts—. Mientras un Pokémon esté bajo tierra, el Terremoto le hará mucho más daño debido a las rocas, la tierra y otras cosas que caen.

A Halley le dolía mucho la cabeza, muchas piedras le habían golpeado. Pero su dolor se le fue en cuestión de segundos.

—¡Lilly! —gritó el Sandshrew—. ¿Cuánto tiempo pasó? ¿Dónde está?

Halley cogió a Ralts en sus brazos y salió corriendo de la cueva. Y le sorprendió lo que vio: Regirock estaba tumbado y Lilly lo atacaba sin parar. El Sandshrew no se lo explicaba, pero se sentía feliz. Nada malo había sucedido. ¿Que cómo se las arregló Lilly para derribar a Regirock? Eso no importaba ahora. Lo que importaba es que estaba bien.

El Sandshrew dejó en el suelo a Ralts, le agradeció por haberlo ayudado a liberarse de esa roca y salió corriendo hacia Lilly.

—¿Cómo pasó esto? —preguntó Halley con una mezcla de felicidad y preocupación—.

—¿Recuerdas el ataque que tanto intentaba hacer pisos abajo? —dijo Lilly—. Pues bien, ¡me salió!

Sin más preguntas, Halley se sentía muy agitado: su instinto le decía que debía atacar. El Sandshrew se enroscó y empezó a girar sobre su propio eje. Toda la tierra y arena de su alrededor empezó a girar y a crear un remolino. Halley dirigió su Bucle de Arena hacia el gólem y este quedó atrapado dentro de él. Pero, por desgracia, Regirock se despertó. Furioso, intentó correr hacia Halley para golpearlo con su dura cabeza de hierro, pero no lo logró. El Bucle Arena lo mantenía atrapado mientras le hacía daño.

Aprovechando la situación de Regirock, el Equipo Leyenda aprovechó y se prepararon para hacer un ataque combinado. Halley excavó lo más rápido que pudo, y Lilly empezó a aumentar la potencia de sus Hojas Mágicas. Regirock se logró liberar del bucle, pero ya era demasiado tarde: Halley salió de la tierra y le asestó un potente ataque hacia su la zona de sus ojos rojos, mientras que las Hojas Mágicas de Lilly lo golpeaban por la espalda. Era el final. El equipo logró vencer al guardián.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—¡Gran Jefe Danteeeee! —habló una voz seductora hacia la cámara registradora del gremio—. ¡Sal, lindura, necesito hablar contigo!

La madre de Mirella, Mimí, acompañó al trío rival al Pokégremio de exploradores para ayudarles a conseguir una medalla de equipo explorador.

En la sala de vigilancia, Sven quedó atónito y algo avergonzado. Llamó por el intercomunicador al gran jefe y le comunicó que una Mismagius lo estaba visitando.

El gran jefe Dante salió disparado de su oficina al encuentro de la señora Mimí. Hacía tiempo que no lo visitaba.

—Do-doña Mimí… —habló tímidamente el Furret—. ¿Q-qué la trae al gremio?

—Verá jefecito lindo… —empezó la Mismagius—. Mi hija y sus amiguitos quieren formar un equipo explorador, y venía a ver si podías hacerlos reclutas de tu gremio.

—Ve-verás Mimí… En el gremio solo aceptamos Pokémon con tres fases evolutivas y… —el Furret sintió la mirada triste de Mimí—. ¡Pero hay casos excepcionales! Oh, sí que los hay. Estos tres tienen potencial, ¡yo mismo los entrenaré!

El trío cruzó miradas y sonrisas malvadas. Lo bueno —para ellos— estaba comenzando.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—Lo logramos, Halley… Vencimos a este guardián legendario… Ni yo misma sé cómo, ¡pero lo hicimos!

El dúo, exhausto, dejó a un debilitado Regirock atrás y se dirigieron hacia Ralts. Había sido una gran batalla, era momento de volver a casa.

—Bien, pequeña —habló Halley—, es hora de ir a casa. Nos ayudaste mucho hoy, y eso que nosotros éramos los que te teníamos que rescatar. ¡Je, je!

—B-bueno… Primeramente… Quería dejar en claro algo… —replicó Ralts.

—Dinos, pequeña —dijo Lilly con un tono dulce—, ¿qué sucede?

—Lo que sucede es que soy macho. No sé cuántos años de mi corta vida me han tachado de hembra… Me llamo Betabel, ¡soy macho y a mucha honra!

El dúo cruzó miradas. Es verdad que a simple vista se le puede confundir con una hembra, por su misma forma corporal. Pero al parecer este Ralts era macho. Betabel se preparaba para decir algo, aún tenía cosas que contar.

—Oigan… Ese Regirock… Yo vine aquí con mis padres, entré a la cueva de casualidad y como me perdí, empecé a gruñir. La cueva se alumbró de rojo, y fue entonces cuando pude ver la salida. Salí corriendo, y sentí que me seguían. Al encontrarme con mis padres, vi sus rostros llenos de pánico. Me volteé a ver y allí estaba ese grandulón, furioso. Nos atacó. Vi a mi padre luchar con mucho coraje contra Regirock, pero… ese grandulón ni se inmutaba —contaba Ralts mientras le salían algunas lágrimas—. Su técnica más fuerte, Combate Cercano,… no le hacía nada. Mi padre iba perdiendo energías a la par que sus defensas bajaban, y hubo un momento donde ya no pudo más... Mi madre me cargó y me escondió entre unas rocas, de manera que Regirock no podría encontrarme. Me decía que no salga por nada del mundo, que no pasaría nada malo, y me dejó su bolso. De ahí, no supe nada más. Los ruidos cesaron al cabo de unas horas, así que me asomé a ver. Regirock ya no estaba, y mis padres tampoco.

Lilly estaba llorando, y Halley ya no podía contener sus lágrimas. El pobre Betabel… Sus padres…

—El grandulón tenía ese mismo brillo morado en su cuerpo. Quizás… quizás eso lo hacía malo, ¿no? —preguntaba Betabel entre sollozos—. Estoy solo… ya no tengo a nadie. Quería preguntarles…

—¡Dinos, Betabel! —habló Halley, exaltado, entre lágrimas— ¿Qué es lo que necesitas?

—¿Podrían… podrían cuidar de mí? —preguntó el Ralts tímidamente—. ¡No les seré molestia! Se cuidar de la casa y esas cosas…

—¡Claro que sí, pequeño! —dijo Lilly entre lágrimas—. Ven aquí, vamos a casa…

* * *

Solo hay una explicación para esto: semana de parciales y exposiciones, gente. X.X

Trataré de ordenar mis horarios para poder publicar capítulos más seguido.

Espero que les guste este capítulo, es más largo que los anteriores. ¡Saludos!


End file.
